A program grant which offers basic support to a number of projects. Those who draw support exclusively from this grant are indicated by asterisk. Those who have other grants-in-aid are indicated by #. Of the names entered above, *O'Leary's work relates largely to cerebellum, covering studies of afferent systems by ultrastructural and autoradiographic methods, and effect of cerebellar ablation upon climbing behavior of raccoon and monkey. #Goldring's work concerns unit potential studies in sensory systems of animals and man, and studies upon presumed glial cells of cerebral cortex related to the causation of experimentally induced epileptic seizures. *Landau and Clare's studies deal with exploration of techniques for determining the functional differences between small and large fibers of the pyramidal tract. *Klinkerfuss is engaged with research upon basic electron microscopic and histochemical correlates of striated muscle disease in man, utilizing clinical, E.M. and histological data. *Hanaway will work upon embryological studies of cerebellar/midbrain development in animals and problems of related significance.